Follow My Head
by RubySpitfire
Summary: Touma x Seiji x Shin one-shot. This is rated M for a reason, please use discretion.


**Follow My Head**

Touma x Seiji x Shin

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Troopers/Ronin Warriors, nor do I claim to. I don't know the time line very well, and in this story Touma and Seiji are a little older than the others and Shin is the youngest. May also be somewhat OOC (other than Shuu who seems somewhat crass and is an obvious hot head) but they will always act according to their virtues. This takes place immediately after the Inferno Armor series (battle with Mukala and his black Sun Armor). Enjoy! ^_^

Warning: This is rated M for a reason (somewhat graphic yaoi). Please use discretion.

Touma rested his head against the wall of the shower as the hot water ran down his back. No matter how hard he scrubbed with the loofah he couldn't get rid of the smell of blood and sweat, the smells of battle that he detested. He couldn't blame Shin for running away like he did, he felt the same way but unlike the younger boy he knew they fought for their very survival and that of the world they called home. He put his head up and let the water run through his hair, the blue locks plastered against his face. Over the sound of the water he heard the bathroom door open and close, pulling him from his thoughts. He drew the curtain open slightly and peered through the steam to see his partner undressing. The slender blonde wiped the condensation from the mirror and leaned over the sink in only his silk boxers, picking an imagined spot from his teeth. Touma eyed him up and down, enjoying his moment of less-than-perfection and taking in the lightly muscled form. Much of Seiji's strength came from his graceful fluid motions with the blade. He regarded swordplay as an art form and was meticulous in his training. He was the exact opposite of Shuu, preferring speed over brute strength.

Seiji ran his fingers through his hair and frowned at his reflection before glancing over at the open curtain. His mouth curved in a lopsided smile and he reached over to lock the bathroom door. Much to Touma's surprise, Seiji hadn't objected to his request that Shin room with them. They both knew that Shuu was still pissed at what he considered Shin's cowardice and Seiji had even offered to pay for the suite so they would still have some privacy. Seiji hooked a thumb in the waistband of his boxers and arched a thin brow. "Want some company?"

Touma simply pulled the curtain aside as Seiji slipped out of his boxers and stepped into the steamy shower. He sighed as the blonde first scrubbed and then massaged his shoulders. The archer's arms and shoulders were nearly as big as Shuu's, and his upper body strength rivaled that of the warrior of stone's. Seiji's hands worked their way down his back until he was kneading his buttocks and thighs. His eyes slid closed as he leaned back onto Seiji's chest and arms wrapped around to scrub his chest and stomach. He smiled at the familiar feeling of his partner against his cheeks and laughed to himself. As much as Seiji tried to act calm and composed there were some things even he couldn't control, and while they were alone it seemed he didn't try at all. Touma pushed back against Seiji's hips and received a small slap.

"Not now. Shin's waiting for his turn."

"There's always room for one more..." Touma turned around to see the glare he knew he'd earned. That was another thing the blonde had trouble controlling. Seiji could get terribly jealous, something that bothered Toma greatly. He'd been with girls before but was otherwise a virgin when they became a couple and became fiercely protective of the blue-haired boy. Touma wasn't bothered when Seiji went with Ryo at the beginning of the battle, but he wasn't so sure how Seiji would have reacted if the situation were reversed. Rather than pick a fight, Touma smiled sweetly and grabbed Seiji's shoulders, shoving him under the water and laughing at the surprised cry. He carefully but quickly scrubbed the other boy's shoulders and back, then spun him around to lather his chest and stomach. Touma leaned forward just enough to kiss those perfectly pouty lips before stepping out of the shower and leaving him to care for his hair. The blonde could be downright anal about his hair, and Touma had already pushed the limit with his stunt under the shower head. He sighed and toweled off, pulling on a clean pair of boxers and some cargo shorts before leaving the bathroom and sitting at the table with Shin. The teen was watching a movie that Touma didn't care for, so he picked up the paper and pretended to read. Shin glanced and saw that Touma was done and bent to pick up his clean clothes. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

A look of confusion crossed Shin's features. "Why not?"

"Seiji's in there. Heaven forbid anyone sees him with limp hair."

Shin immediately blushed at the thought of those two in the shower and in general at Seiji's limp anything. It was no secret among the friends that they were a couple, but Shin got embarrassed every time his mind wandered to their more private moments.

Touma smiled. "It should be safe as soon as soon as he starts the blow dryer."

"Right," Shin nodded. It was not uncommon for the boys to bump into each other in one of the two bathrooms they shared at their house. In fact, most of the time one would get into the shower while the other was finishing up drying hair or brushing teeth, with the exception of Shuu who had a nasty habit of using the toilet while someone else was present. Shin was grateful he hadn't witnessed that yet. Seiji cracked the bathroom door open to let some of the steam out and Shin heard him turn on the dryer so he headed that way. He knocked lightly on the door and Seiji opened it, standing in front of the mirror in his lavender silk boxers, the dryer in one hand and a brush in the other. Shin kept his eyes to the floor as he walked to the shower, turning on the water and trying to keep his thoughts from wandering. He kept his back turned as he undressed and stepped into the shower.

Seiji watched from the corner of his eye before running the brush over his hair a few more times. He could see why Touma wanted him. He had a similar build to Seiji's and was even more innocent than he had been at first. Seiji frowned into the mirror again, then turned off the dryer and left to give Shin some privacy. The boy obviously needed it. "What did you say to him?" It was more of a statement than a question, and Seiji inwardly cringed. "He's blushing like a little girl."

Touma kept his eyes on the paper. "He was about to walk in on you so I told him how much you hated being seen with wet hair."

Seiji merely grunted as he took the paper from Touma's hands and dragged him off to the bedroom, not bothering to close the double doors that separated the sleeping area from the rest of the room behind them. He pushed the blue-haired boy onto the large bed and knelt over him. "Do you really want him that badly?"

Touma looked up into the moist pale blue eyes. "Oh Seiji, you know i would never do anything to hurt you." He put one hand to the side of the other's face and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He wiped a single tear away with his thumb as those delicious lips parted, allowing Touma's tongue to enter. He chuckled when he felt Seiji's tongue exploring his own mouth.

Seiji leaned on one arm and unfastened Touma's shorts, smiling when he saw blue boxers the same shade as his hair and eyes. They were a birthday present and Seiji's favorite. He slid his hand under the waistband and felt Touma tense under his touch. He began caressing Touma's thigh before cupping and lightly massaging his testicles. He groaned Seiji's name before the blonde crushed his lips with his own, caressing a nipple with the thumb of his other hand. He moved down to Touma's neck, nibbling and sucking all the way down to the other nipple which he began teasing with his tongue. Touma's back arched and he began thrusting into Seiji's hand, gasping and moaning as the hand closed around his penis, his eyes rolling back as a thumb flicked over the the tip. Seiji smirked and moved lower, kissing Touma's stomach and pulling the boxers down to take him in his mouth.

Touma groaned again at the sudden warm wetness and fought the urge to thrust against Seiji's face. He reached over to Seiji's boxers and tugged them down until Seiji took them off, then pulled on his knee until his hips were directly above his face, placing his knees on either side of Touma's head. He flicked his tongue lightly over the tip of Seiji's erection, earning a small moan. He took it in his mouth, much the same way Seiji was doing to him, and cupped the sack in his hand. They matched eachothers' movements exactly, driving each other to the point of climax before pulling away. Seiji turned around to face Touma and the blue-head threw his arms around the blonde's neck, kissing him deeply and running his fingers through that thick hair. "You are the only one I could ever want, my sweet sweet Seiji."

Shin came out of the bathroom, rubbing his head with a towel and glancing around. _They must be downstairs already,_ he thought as he looked for a clean shirt. He jumped when he heard a loud moan from the bedroom and sprinted to the open doors, and froze at what he saw.

Toma gripped Seiji's arms tightly, biting his lip to keep from screaming his pleasure to the world as Seiji slowly but deeply thrust into him. Seiji's eyes were closed and sweat beaded on his forehead and ran down his nose, and he moaned softly with every thrust at the tightening around him. Touma licked the sweat from his face and hooked his knees legs over Seiji's shoulders, changing the angle so Seiji could better stroke his prostate. Seiji's hand closed around Touma's penis, and he began pumping in time with his quickening thrusts until Toma couldn't hold in his screams any longer. Toma's vision faded to white as the pleasure overtook him, his screams making both of their ears ring as Seiji's hand pumped furiously and he thrust into Touma so fiercely he was bouncing off the bed. As they both climaxed with shouts and screams, Seiji glanced to the open doors and managed to smile at Shin.

Shin had wanted to turn away, but couldn't for some reason. He was embarrassed by what he saw and even more so at the painful tightening of his pants. That was even more vivid than his wild imagination had come up with, and he blushed even darker when Seiji noticed him. He felt as though he'd trespassed on something sacred.

Seiji cleared his throat and tipped his head to one side in invitation.

Touma opened his eyes and looked over at what Seiji was gazing at. "Seiji?" he asked with obvious confusion.

"Looks like someone's curious. Should we enlighten him?"

"But I thought..."

"You can owe me," Seiji said with distant eyes and a small smile. Touma said nothing as Seiji turned to Shin again. "If you're just going to watch, we'll have to charge you."

Shin wasn't sure if he wanted to join them or run away, but his feet moved of their own accord and he found himself standing beside their bed.

Still uncertain at Seiji's words and actions, Touma also sat up. "Have you done this before?"

Shin blushed crimson. "Uh, no."

Touma arched a brow and looked to Seiji again, who suddenly appeared nonchalant.

"You'll have to take off your pants first." Shin unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off. Seiji frowned at the typical white briefs and shook his head. _No sense of style whatsoever._ "Those ugly things too."

Shin hesitated but pulled them down and stepped out of them, his erection springing up as the waistband passed over it.

Touma's eyes widened. _Where was that thing hiding? _Shin saw where Touma was staring and blushed again as he sat back down. "You've never done anything like this at all? Not even with a girl?"

"I never had much interest in girls," Shin said quietly as he stared at the floor.

Touma licked his lips and looked at Seiji again as he put a finger under Shin's chin and turned his face to his own. "Then let us show you." He planted a small kiss on the surprisingly soft lips. It was not unlike kissing a girl. Touma's hand found the back of Shin's neck, smiling and deepening the kiss as those lips parted slightly. Seiji nibbled the neck and shoulder opposite Touma's hand and Shin sighed into Touma's mouth.

Shin's eyes opened as Touma pulled away. "That was nice."

"There's much more to come." Touma took Shin's hand and led him to the center of the bed, pushing him down gently and kissing him yet again. Seiji sat off to the side, watching and stroking himself. Touma nibbled Shin's ear, kissed his neck, and licked and sucked a nipple. Every time he moved to a new place, Shin writhed under his touch. When he got down to Shin's stomach, the boy gasped. Touma teased the area all around Shin's genitals, licking the inner thighs and kissing all around his groin area. With each touch Shin's penis visibly jumped and he propped himself up on his elbows, watching intently and panting. Touma looked up at him before closing his hand around the shaft and taking the head in his mouth. Shin fell back onto the bed with a loud moan, his shoulders digging into the mattress as his back arched. Touma's head bobbed as he sucked, using his hand as an extension of his mouth. He glanced sideways at Seiji, reaching back with his other hand to slap his own ass cheek. Seiji knelt behind him, gripping his hips and thrusting into him yet again. Touma moaned and let Seiji's thrusts control the speed at which he stroked and sucked Shin, his other hand also stroking himself.

Shin felt he would explode. He heard a strange mix of grunts, moans, and shouts, most of which came from his own throat. As the others' movements became more erratic he felt something give way deep within, and he involuntarily bucked his hips upward.

Touma was glad he's had the sense to use his hand because if he hadn't, that last thrust would have surely made him choke. Shin came with a scream that put his own to shame. He swallowed every drop of the hot seed as he shoved his hips back toward Seiji at a pace they were more accustomed to. Soon they were both screaming before nearly collapsing onto Shin, Toma's semen splattering the sheets and Seiji buried within him.

As all three lay catching their breath, Shin was the first to open his eyes. "That was... amazing."

"That's not the half of it," Seiji replied with a smile as he rolled away to the side of the bed.

"What...?" Shin stiffened as Touma licked his finger and began gently probing.

Seiji crossed his arms behind his head. "It's much better if you relax."

Shin heeded the advice and forced his muscles to slacken as Touma slid one finger in and moved it around. Shin gasped at the second and winced at the third, but said nothing. Touma continued probing slowly, finding the bundle of nerves and putting the slightest pressure on it. Shin shuddered. He never thought **that** could feel good, but it did.

Touma removed his fingers and rolled Shin over so he was facing away. "This will hurt a bit." He pushed himself against the boy's tight opening. "Are you ready?"

Shin nodded and forced himself to relax. He clamped his eyes shut and cried out when Touma slowly entered him, fighting the urge to tense up.

Touma stroked Shin's hair and whispered into his ear as he was finally in all the way. "It's alright. The pain will pass."

Shin whimpered and panted for a few moments and opened his eyes. As much as it hurt it wasn't entirely unbearable, and he began to enjoy the throbbing deep inside him. After a few more moments he experimentally wiggled his hips, wincing again but at the same time stimulating his prostate. It was a fair trade and he pushed back against Touma. "Go... ahead..."

Touma pulled back and began with small, relatively shallow thrusts until Shin only felt the pleasure. He gradually thrust deeper and deeper until he was again buried, smiling as Shin arched his back and pushed back against him. His hand wandered down to Shin's hardening member and he turned his head to Seiji. "Should we make a sandwich, or can't you handle it?"

Seiji feigned a contemptuous gaze. "I can handle anything," he scoffed. He climbed over the two and positioned himself face to face with Shin, draping a long leg over the others and guiding Shin into himself. With a grunt he scooted his hips forward until Shin filled him. He timed his thrusts with Touma's until Shin bucked wildly between them. Touma stroked Seiji until he started moaning along with Shin.

Shin's eyes popped open as Touma nibbled his neck and shoulder and then slid closed again as Seiji kissed him so deeply he took his breath away. It was pure bliss to be between Seiji's beauty and grace and Touma's wisdom and understanding. He knew they made the perfect couple and felt truly blessed to be a part of something so special. He felt their bond growing stronger as all three climaxed even more intensely than before, Shin's hoarse screams filling the room and Seiji's and Touma's lost in eachothers' mouths.

Touma continued thrusting through his climax, giving the other two that last bit of pleasure. Seiji curved his hand over himself, catching his semen in his hand and wiping it on the sheet behind him. Again the three collapsed, catching their breath with smiles on their faces. After a few minutes Touma lifted his head to look over Shin's shoulder. "I need another shower."

Seiji grinned, never opening his eyes. "That's what started this whole thing, you know."

Touma leaned over Shin to kiss Seiji again. "Thank you, my love."

Seiji gazed into Touma's eyes and gave him another lopsided smile. "Don't forget, you owe me."

A/N: GAH! This isn't by first lemon, but definitely my first yaoi. I blame boredom and insomnia. Currently working on a sequel. Please review, as feedback will affect how the sequel turns out. Thanks in advance!


End file.
